L'amour d'une poupée
by zairoon
Summary: Bon c un poème... je l'ai mis en R parce que je savais pas vraiment où le mettre, il peut y avoir certains termes choquants peutêtre...


Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Tristounet.... assez sombre… très sombre en fait !'

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos....pas à moi....J.K Rowling....la chance.....pas juste!

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: Bijour !!! c'est juste un ti « poème » que j'ai voulu écrire sur Doll et Uriel… Ce n'est pas un texte que je qualifierais de joyeux et certains termes pourraient choqués certaines « âmes sensibles » donc je vous prie de bien voir si vous voulez vraiment lire ça avant de vous lancer… lol… Heu… quoi dire d'autres ?! Ben là je fais passer Uriel pour un monstre, mais je ne l'imagine pas comme ça… C'est juste que j'ai pensé que ce texte collerait parfaitement à ces deux personnages donc voil ! Bonne lecture et une reviews sivouplé, j'aimerais quand même avoir vos impressions…

**_L'AMOUR D'UNE POUPEE…_**

* * *

Au fond, je le savais... je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment...

Mais dans ce monde je suis perdue... ma vie sans toi a-t-elle lieu d'être?

Comment pourrais-je faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé?

Comment pourrais-je oublier ce soir si sombre, cette nuit où tout à commencer...

Et où tout s'est terminé...?

Comment pourrais-je effacer toutes ces images qui me font face chaque fois que je ferme les yeux?

Toi, t'en souviens-tu? te rappelles-tu de cette nuit, où pour la première fois j'ai vu une folie envahir tes yeux si noirs...

comment as-tu pu me faire ça?

Me blesser de la sorte, alors que moi...

Tout ce que je voulais, ce n'était qu'un peu de douceur, un peu de tendresse, un peu d'amour...

Comment toi, l'être que j'ai aimé, comment as-tu pu me salir de la sorte?

N'as-tu aucun remord? Ne te sens-tu pas coupable de m'avoir déchiré le coeur, en me déchirant le corps?

Y as-tu pris du plaisir?

Cette souffrance que j'éprouvais, cela ne t'a donc rien fait?

Au fond, je le savais... je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment...

Comment cela aurait-il pu être vrai? comment un être comme toi aurait pu m'aimer...

Après tout, je ne suis pas humaine... juste un jouet que tu as créé...

Un joujou comme tant d'autres, que tu avais dépourvu de sentiment...

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je souffre autant alors?

Pourquoi dois-je avoir mal? je l'ai bien assez eu durant cette nuit...

Ces yeux que je chérissais tant, ces yeux remplis d'une démence incroyable...

J'aurais dû comprendre... en fait, je crois que j'avais compris...

Si je t'ai laissé faire, c'est peut-être pour ça?

Au fond, je le savais... je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment...

Je devait être maso... je t'ai laissé me faire mal en toute conscience...

Nous allions bien ensemble tu ne trouves pas?

Toi, le sadique... avec la masochiste que j'étais...

Quelle bonne paire!

Mais tu vois, aujourd'hui c'est terminé... Cette nuit a été la dernière...

J'en ai eu assez, assez d'obéir comme le bon petit toutou que je suis...

Tu avais encore une fois abusé de moi, mais j'en ai eu assez...

Au fond, je le savais... je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment...

Sais-tu ce que veut dire "rébellion"?

Tu en as eu un bon exemple lors de notre première et dernière nuit...

Tu n'avais pas encore compris n'est-ce pas?

Tu ne te doutais pas que ton jouet avait des failles...

Qu'il avait appris à ressentir ce que vous ressentez, vous humains...

Et bien tu t'es encore trompé... Est-ce pour cela que tu n'as rien vu venir?

Moi la maso, je le suis restée... Je t'ai tué de mes mains blanches...

Au fond, je le savais... je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment...

Si tu savais à quel point j'avais mal... A quel point cela a été difficile...

Te tuer, c'était me tuer aussi... Mais il fallait que je le fasse, il fallait que je me libère de tes chaînes...

Alors, quand toi tu t'es libéré en moi, j'ai enfin pu briser ces chaînes...

Couteau en mains, tu me suppliais de ne pas te tuer... Tu ne comprenais pas...

Ton jouet s'était rebellé, celui que tu prenais pour un "légume" avait un véritable cerveau...

Au fond, je le savais... je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment...

Encore plus vil et obsédé que toi...

Je t'ai tué, et le pire c'est qu'en souffrant... j'ai adoré.

Me voyais-tu de Là-Haut? Me voyais-tu te faire subir ce que tu m'avais fait subir?

Ton corps en morceaux, après être souillé comme tu m'avais souillé... Le feu crépitant de la cheminée...

Quel souvenir mon amour!

Je n'avais aucun regret, mais maintenant, rien n'est pareil...

Me sentirais-je coupable? Coupable d'être aussi tordu que mon créateur, que mon amour... et mon violeur?

Oui, je crois bien qu'il s'agit de ça... Mais...

Au fond, je le savais... que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment...


End file.
